


Wrapped Around You

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 02:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Bucky comes home from work and can't keep his hands off of Steve____Kinktober prompt 8: Praise/Size Difference





	Wrapped Around You

Bucky plodded up the stairs of the apartment with slow footsteps. It had been a long day down at the docks with a lot of work to get through. With a war going on there was always plenty of work and not enough men to get through it with the amount that had gone to fill out the ranks of the military. It was good money though that would help pay the rent and that was all that Bucky could ask for. All he wanted now that he was home was a nice hot meal, a nice hot shower, and then to go to bed before he had to get up and go and do it all over again tomorrow.

When he stepped into the apartment that he shared with Steve he could hear the shower going from their small bathroom and he made sure to lock the door behind him. Hopefully Steve had left some hot water for him. Walking further into the apartment Bucky began stripping out of his sweaty work shirt and just dropped it down onto the floor of the bedroom without bothering to put it into the basket for laundry day. He could always do it later but right now he wasn’t sure that he had the energy to care about it at the moment.

His shoes and socks were quick to follow the shirt. Just as Bucky was starting to unbutton his pants so he could get those off as well the sound of the shower cut off followed soon by the bathroom door opening and Steve stepping out with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

Bucky paused in his undressing, captivated by the sight in front of him. Steve’s already narrow waist was accentuated by the way the towel circled around it, the ends hanging halfway down his calves. Bucky was very much aware that same towel barely tied around his own waist and hardly covered his knees.

Fire sparked in Bucky’s eyes as they roamed shamelessly up and down Steve’s lean form taking in everything there was to see, including the new bruises that hadn’t been there this morning. Steve was not oblivious to Bucky’s perusal and his cheeks flushed hot as he turned his head away as though that would somehow lessen the heat of his best friend’s gaze.

“Been getting into fights again have you Stevie?” Bucky asked as he walked over to where Steve was standing frozen in place, taking his own clothes off forgotten momentarily. “I don’t remember seeing these here when I left this morning.”

Bucky reached out and ran gentle hand down Steve’s chest, tracing over the fresh bruises and trying to gauge just how bad they were. Steve let out a hiss as one of Bucky’s fingers ran over his nipple making it stand at attention from just that little bit of stimulation. Bucky quickly looked up to catch Steve’s eye and repeated the action earning another hiss along with Steve subtly arching his chest into Bucky’s touch.

“You get into another fight again Stevie?” Bucky asked again, needing to know just how bad it was.

Steve ground his teeth together not wanting to talk about it but knowing that Bucky could be just as stubborn as he was and wouldn’t let go of it until he’d answered.

“It wasn’t a big deal. Just some jerk who thought they could push around guys that were smaller than he was,” Steve explained. “He just got a few lucky hits in is all.”

Bucky sighed and shook his head as he finished his exploration, his hands now resting at the top of the towel which was already coming loose and hanging low on Steve’s hips.

“Why don’t we get you to bed now Sweetheart and I’ll take such good care of you. Make you forget all about these,” Bucky suggested as his fingers played at the knot holding Steve’s towel in place.

Steve was quick to jump on the chance to change the subject from his fight to something that was much more enjoyable to both of them and nodded his head.

A quick tug at the knot had it coming undone and the towel fell to the floor in a puddle at their feet. Bucky’s pants were quick to follow as the two of them made their way over to the small bed that they shared. Bucky urged Steve to lay on his side and crawled in after him, spooning up against Steve’s back.

Once they were in place Bucky’s hands were quick to begin exploring up and down Steve’s body, tracing over planes of skin that had long been memorized. It wasn’t long until both of their dicks were perking up to join in. One of Bucky’s hands splayed out across Steve’s chest to hold the smaller man flush against himself while his other hand easily wrapped around the length of Steve’s cock.

“So strong and brave Stevie,” Bucky whispered in Steve’s ear as he rocked his hard on against the curve of Steve’s ass. “Got more heart in you than men twice your size.”

Steve bit his lip to muffle a whimper and pushed his ass back against Bucky’s hardening cock wanting more of what his friend had to give. He was all sass and spitting words when it came to defending himself and what he was capable of against someone who thought they could use his size against him but here with Bucky praising him he never knew what to say in response.

“So glad you’re not twice your size though,” Bucky continued as though oblivious to Steve’s internal dialogue. “Would be so much harder to hold you all nice and close like this. I like that you fit right in my arms. It’s like you belong right here with me. That what you want Stevie? To be right here with me like this all the time?”

Steve choked out a moan as he arched into Bucky’s touch. “Yes. Want to be with you like this all the time. Please Bucky, please.”

Bucky just shhed Steve in his ear as he ran a soothing hand up and down Steve’s chest, making sure not to put too much pressure on his bruises, while his other hand pet Steve’s cock nice and gentle. Precum leaked from the head of Steve’s cock making it easier for Bucky to stroke him as Bucky kept taking his time and going nice and slow. He wanted to make their time together last as long as possible, wanted to make sure Steve felt so good by the time that they were done.

Not wanting to break their connection to find some slick, Bucky used his knee to part Steve’s thighs and work his cock in between Steve’s legs. Steve caught on right away and as soon as Bucky was in place brought his thighs back together again and squeezed down around Bucky’s cock.

“Fuck yes,” Bucky huffed as his hand picked up around Steve’s dick in response. “You’re always so good to me baby. So good for me Stevie. Love you so much,” the words of endearment falling from Bucky’s lips without thought.

“Love you too Buck,” Steve promised back as he moved with every touch from his friend. “Only ever you. With you ‘til the end of the line.”

Bucky couldn’t stop himself from reacting to the promise in Steve’s words even if they could never be uttered anywhere that someone else might hear them. They were words just for the two of them and that was enough.

Bucky’s hips stuttered as his cock came up right under Steve’s, feeling the two of them rubbing together just that little bit, his own precum smoothing the way between Steve’s thighs as his friend tried to make it just as good for him. Everything was pushing him higher and closer to his final peak and he wasn’t about to go over without Steve coming with him too.

“Come on Stevie,” Bucky encouraged as his hand sped up on Steve’s dick. “Been so good for me, letting me take care of you like this. Just need one more thing. Just need you to let go. Come on Stevie.”

As much as Steve hated being told what to do in general he never had any problems following Bucky’s directions in the bedroom. With Bucky’s breath still in his ear Steve arched back and came hard in Bucky’s hand.

Feeling his friend coming apart under him was the last straw for Bucky as he let go and spilled himself between Steve’s thighs, making a complete mess of the two of them but not caring in the least.

The two of them clung to one another as their orgasms washed through them until both were completely spent and had nothing left to give. When they were finished they both laid there on the bed, limp with Bucky curled all around Steve, covering him from head to toe with his larger bulk.

They both knew that they would need to move soon and clean themselves off before things began to dry and get more sticky than either of them wanted to deal with. That could wait for just a little while though. For the moment they were both happy and content to stay right where they were with Steve safely wrapped in Bucky’s arms. Nothing else mattered more than that.


End file.
